Everyone Hurts
by birdsfly
Summary: Everyone hurts from one pain to another. Even those… whose hearts seem nothing but black have hurt that can be found deep inside. For even the strong have their weaknesses. Zutara Hurt/Comfort
1. Ch 1: Finding More then a Hole

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar if I did I would not be here would I?**_

_**Everyone Hurts:**_

Everyone hurts from one pain to another. Even those… whose hearts seem nothing but black have hurt that can be found deep inside. For even the strong have their weaknesses. Zutara Hurt/Comfort

_**Chapter one: **_

_**Finding More than a Hole**_

_**

* * *

**_Zuko pushed through the doors fast his heart racing and blood hot. Night air hit his sweat coated face stinging him numb. It did not matter. The moon hung high in the sky that night its brightness guiding him through the trees and bushes that lie around him. The twigs and leaves cracked and broke beneath his bare feet. If only he gotten up faster. His body hurt and head felt light. Too much weight to carry. He did not stop even though he wished he could.

It was too much to bare this late this morning this… Just too much. His breath came out in short rasps the cold bringing ach to his lungs with each breath. He felt heavy hard. 'Just a little more' It was a wish not a truth. Though more of a lie. But one that would keep him up for a little longer. As his body slowly began to lose its strength. If only he could stop. He could still feel the wet crimson that had now probably started to drip down his arm. It was the main reason for his pain. He lost too much and now… To far too much.

He could feel his energy fail though in the back of his mind he knew if he fell now he would never get back up. He needed to find a place far away from this one. He knew it was important to and that if he did not he was dead. It was not to long now before they found him. It was also not long, he felt, before he fell. By then he would be no use to the followers that lurked close to his trail. Useless.

Only just hours before he was sleeping in the small Earth Kingdom village. No word that anyone knew where he was or how to find him. It was nothing to really worry over. Only to listen and wait to hear something. He knew they had to move, today even was the day they had planned. Obviously that never happened. He also knew with tracking that, for the pray, it was never a good idea to stay in one place for too long. They had stayed though. Now they were paying for that extra time. He did not even know where his uncle was or if he was suffering the same fate as himself. Running to get away and fighting to stay alive.

It was only now a matter of time to when they would catch up to him. Then he heard it he stopped, his breath labored, he looked to his left. 'It could not be' he thought he started for the sound his feet moving with a little more strength then he had had. It was a chance that he had to doge them from his trail. Even for a little while it would be enough to help him in the end to rest then continue later. He stopped again in front of the place that made all the noise.

The river was large that flowed from the mountains down to the ocean. It was wide and deep with impossible to cross currents that did not slow for anything. Zuko stepped close feeling himself begin to limp with pain that started to spread from his arm to an ach around his body. His breath heavy as he stepped close enough to the river for his tracks and blood trail to end there. He discarded his shirt by the side of the river pulling the tie off for his arm.

He hoped this was enough to convince the people that followed him. He took a step back following his original foot steps back as best he could. Going to the hole in the tree he had found when he first past by here with Iroh. He stopped and lowered himself down in the hole of the tree. Being careful not to make any more tracks or smudges in the sand. He pulled himself into the hole finally laying his head down there was just enough room for him to fit.

'Good' he thought closing his eyes slightly forgetting all about wrapping his arm tighter or hiding himself further. 'So tired' he thought darkness drifting over him. The sounds of his followers coming did not even get him to move as he felt himself relax. Then nothing. He never heard them leave or find that they fell for his little trick. It did not matter. He was out of it and if no one found him he was alright with that for the moment nothing really mattered but rest…

* * *

The sun beat down on Katara's head as she moved through the water bending it around her to get across the river that lay in her path. It was not like she actually needed to get across more like wanted to get away from the others for a while. The constant bickering between her brother, Aang, and Toph was starting to drive her insane.

Though to be far she was usually in the fights to begin with and had cased Aang even her brother some ear full's but still they could have left just as she is doing saying they will be back in a while. Katara sighed if only the group could stop fighting for one day. She doubted that they would stop; it was just too much to be with one another for so long on a bison that was slowly losing elbow room mind you.

She laughed slightly at the thought. Never in years would she have thought she would be teaching the avatar water bending with her brother and an earth bender on a bison no less. It was kind of over whelming though at the same time thrilling to have found him the savior of the world. The one that would finally put an end to the war that had taken away so many lives.

Katara's eyes sadden a little at that. Too many lives have been lost. She bended the water further feeling a need to get it away from herself. 'Soon though' she thought 'it will all be over Aang will defeat the fire lord and the world will see the peace it rightfully deserves.' She stepped the last few steps to the other side of the river letting out a breath she did not know she held.

It was all a little too much for her to know. She settled her bending of the water paying no mind as it went back to fast rapids and currents. She would be able to go through again. She turned around and settled down to the sand ground beneath her feet. Allowing the heat of the sun fill her with warmth. It was odd how the sun made her feel some times. It was just a weird feeling that she did not know.

She sighed lightly feeling the warmth go through to her back. Her eyes scanning the bright blue sky that resembled so close to the seas she loved. She closed her eyes giving in slightly to the warmth of the ground. Just a good rest is all she needed to clear her mind of the rapid thoughts that raged through her head. Relaxing into the sand more she released a breath then passed.

'What?' she thought opening her eyes and looking around from her place on the ground. She sat up not knowing where the noise had come from. It sounded far off but at the same time sounded very close to her. Her eyes scanned the area around her the water going next to her. It was hard to hear but there it was again it sounded bad. Like a quiet cry but not it sounded pained hurt.

Just where was it coming from. She heard it again only quieter. Another question what was it? A Person? Or worse an animal? She passed again what if? She shook herself of these thoughts if it was a person then they were hurt in some way or trying to sneak up on her. Either way she was going to find this out and either help or punish the person that she finds. No matter who was. She turned slightly on her knees settling down to look at the forest around her. From the flight to camp she knew there was an Earth Kingdom village somewhere past the forest she was looking at. The odd thing was what someone was doing way out here injured or worse instead of there for help.

The same thought that it maybe someone trying to trick her came to mind. If they where the person was very stupid to think they could take her on while the said person was injured. Though it could be more than one and the one she hears is the distraction and another one will come. She smirked no one will come to her if is she stays alert. Then another thought which seemed odd of this kind of attack. 'Where were the attackers?'

Again the sound came like a whining animal in a fit of pain. She looked to where the sound had come from only to see a few trees and leaves packed around it. She stood and headed for the tree falling to hands and knees she reached into it. The cry came again as she pulled open the leave prison that help the stray in. Only it was not an animal she found in the trees though she would have been happier if it was.

Shock was all she felt at the sight of red on green. And the horror of seeing the scared face that was him the fire bending banished Prince...

Zuko.


	2. Ch 2: Darkness Heal or not to heal?

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA in anyway or form T-T**

**Everyone hurts **

_**Chapter 2 Darkness… Heal or not to heal?**_

Katara sat back her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape at the ex fire prince struggling before her. She would have never thought or even imagined that she would see him here breath short and chest covered in the wet crimson blood that still looked fresh from her view point. His skin was unnaturally pale even for him. And when she looked down she saw his arm, it was wrapped in fabric that went over his elbow and to his shoulder. Its once brown coloring now turned a nasty magenta from the blood that seeped through.

He was overall just a miserable looking mess. She did not even know if she should just heal him now or go get her friends to help. He was after all the enemy and as such helping said enemy without consult of the others would be a very bad thing and could lead to possible fights and arguments in the future. But she also knew that he would not survive and would either parish from blood loss and or infection which ever hit him first. So question was could she handle the future arguments and fights or worse her conscious if she refused to help?

She gave a sigh she did not even have a choice her instinct leading her to do what she had to do and what action she would press for. She just prayed to Yue and every other spirit she could think of that everything would work out in the end and that everything she was about to do would not get blown back up in her face. Though with her luck recently she really doubted it would not blow back in her face.

* * *

Zuko felt as though he was going to die. His head pounded heavily in his ears and his body ached all over. He moaned slightly feeling another wave of pain pass through his broken body. It confused him slightly that he was in pain he knew that something had happened the other night but what. His head began to pound harder. He stopped trying to think about it. 'I know enough' he thought to himself more just trying to stop from going further.

What did he know? He knew he was in pain. He also figured from his blurred recalling of the event that he had been in trouble and that he had been running from something. From who and why were beyond him and his slightly conscious mind.

Another thing he did know was that his pain was mainly to his arm. He figured a while ago that he may have injured it. Maybe a cut or gash? If that were true then that would explain his head and body hurting for those symptoms just meant that his body was losing more blood then it should be losing. He would die he realized if something was not done.

Though he knew he could do nothing as his head began to swim with blackness and ach. He had drained himself just trying to keep himself semi conscious he knew he would not be able to help himself from this mess. He screwed up simple fact. He felt darkness edge in closer to himself his head hurting less with each that moment passed. 'Maybe' He thought as darkness started taking the rest of his conscious 'I should just let it take me' then nothing.

* * *

**Birdsfly**: Second chapter yea! ^-^ I say sorry now for the wait and short chapter but it is done and I can go on to the third chapter. I am already writing it and will probably be up sooner and be longer then this one I promise on that. So anyway review please and thank you.


	3. Ch 3: Its Another One or the Other

**So third chapter actually I'm quite proud of myself. Got it done in less than a year. XD Anyway so yeah third chapter everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA in any shape or form. Would not have let the movie end up the way it did if I did.**

Everyone Hurts

Chapter 3 Its another one or the other

Zuko felt a numbing sensation come over him as he slowly came back into conciseness. It did not hurt, the numbness, but it was not the most comfortable feeling in the world to wake up to. His hand twitched slightly trying to rid the numbness from his body. 'What happened?' Zuko questioned wondering why he would be feeling so numb. He flexed his hand into a fist than opened and it out against the ground again. It had something to do with his right side. He figured considering most of the numbness was around his upper to lower arm.

He groaned lightly as a head ach started to form. 'Did I hit my head?' he lifted his hand to his aching head. He paused his hand as he felt cloth over his head. Moving his fingers over it he figured out that it wet. 'Must have been Uncle'. But that was when it hit him. Last night the attack, him getting separated from his uncle, then getting hurt. The last thing he remembered doing was hiding.

'Shit they found me' he thought shooting up his eyes opening in the process of his panic attack. 'Bad idea' he thought instantly regretting sitting up as he fell to his side the cloth falling off his heads. He shut his eyes tight from the blinding light and pain that had settled over his chest.

He was in worse shape then what he originally thought. He let out a moan of pain another wave of pain hit him. What else had he done that would have cased all of this? He wondered but soon all thoughts left him as he began to feel the world spin his eyes were closed and yet it felt like he was moving around. He felt sick to his stomach at the feeling of movement. He tried though really he did not to make a sound if he was going down he would go down without showing the pain he was currently in. No matter how much it hurt.

To busy concentrating on how to keep his stomach down he did not hear the movement beside him. It moved to his head and placed a hand on his sweating face. He barley felt that or the cloth that was placed back on his head. He was pushed lightly back onto his back. The person being very careful.

If he was feeling any better he would have opened his eyes to see who had moved him or who was even touching him to begin with. He knew he was captured so he'd be better off just knowing who he was dealing with. From what he could tell it was probably a healer. Which was funny with all things considered him being a traider and all. Why bother with such things as a healer when they where just going to kill him?

He did not know. Probabyl wanted him better so they could make him suffer more when he got back to the fire nation where as when he is like this he could maybe keep for a week then his body would give. Healed he could go on for weeks and more.

So he did the one thing he could do fall back under. If they were going to heal him he could do nothing else but let them and when his time came. Take it with all the honor and pride he had left.

Katara sat in the sun next to the river that still raged through unrelenting in its own movements. She gave a light sigh. Looking over at the banished prince he was still resting after her healing him earlier that day. It was now around the afternoon maybe a little past then. Her friends and brother would probably start worried over her any moment now. But she did not really mind not that she could even leave at the moment.

Her gaze turned back to the river. Its fast waters making her just want to bend. She did not though not because she did not want ot but because she was tired from healing the firebender. Even after healing him for the past hour and more he had still lost a lot of blood. That was not good not in the least. It would take even longer for him to recover from whatever it was that had happened because of the blood loss.

Based on the encounters she has had with him she did not think he would be happy with this. She did not care though she would not let him leave let alone move before he was ready. Enemy or not he was in no condition to move from where he was currently at. She would freeze him before allowing him to move from his spot.

She gave a light chuckle at that. Freezing her enemy just so that he could heal and get back into top health. It sounded silly that she was actually helping her enemy get well. He would proabaly as soon as he was better try and capture Aang and be off to the fire nation before any of them could so anything.

So for the second time that day she wondered why was she helping him, their enemy, get better. Why not just leave him to die and rot like the firebender he is. She stopped at that it was BECAUSE he was nothing like the rest of them. Exactly what made him different she did not know but he was. Not only that but if she had decided to leave him would she really have been any better them.

Any better than the murderers that took lives and left others to suffer and die even when they had the chance to help but did not. Not because they could not help but simply refusing to because they were of a different nation then their own. It just was not right not in the least when she thought about it. To leave someone who was injured and having the clear to help them only to leave them it was in the end not right. On top of that would stain her mind for possible the remainder of her life if she did not at least try to save him.

Enemy or not.

Katara was pulled out of thoughts as she heard her patient grown in pain. She looked toward him once more getting ready slightly when she would need to confront him if need be. His face was scrunched up in pain she watched as he lifted his hand to his head and stop when he reached to cloth feeling it in his waking mind.

She stood up quickly when she saw him shot up his eyes wide with fear till he finally fell back to the ground on his right side. 'wrong side to be on' she thought even though she had heald his arm it would still be sore and possibly still slightly painful.

So she moved toward him intending on moving him back to his back. She heard him give another pained moan his eyes shut very tightly and arms wrapped around his middle. She wondered slightly what other things pained him but dismissed it as she settled next to him she placed a hand on his head testing his temperature. He was warm a fever possibly. She gave a sigh as she nudged him over slowly and carefully to his back.

He gave a sigh as if giving up a fight he was having. Katara then grabbed back the cloth that had fallen off his head and placed it back on his head whipping of the sweat that was now on his forehead. He was sick very much so by the looks of it. She gave another sigh. She could not stay here that much longer eventually her friends would come looking for her.

So question was what she was going to do. He would probably be like this for a while a few days maybe. Possibly a week at most. She had to get him to her friends or at least find a way to bring them to her. How she would do either? She did not know. He needed medicine someplace worm to lay in and just to stay still in a quiet place.

The only thing she had was the quiet place. Nothing more. She could gather herbs for him though without a bowl or cup she did not know how she was going to give it to him. So back to the original question to get him over the side of the river or get her friends while leaving him for a while. She gave a frustrated cry as she looked at him again his face was pained. No she could not leave him.

So that left moving him. 'How' she thought 'the water?' she paused 'No.' She could just pick him up she had already moved him out from his little hiding place. That would proably be her bast bet though she would most likely end up dragging him along with her more then anything else. He may have been sick but he still weighed a ton. Maybe not a ton but he was still heavier then she was.

She looked toward the river as a plan started forming in her head. 'yes' she thought she would carry him across the river and back to camp. It was the safest thing for him in the end. Taking him to camp. Boy her brother was going to loath this in so many ways.

She did not care though. Zuko was under her care and she WOULD take care of him no matter what anyone else says.

**Birdsfly**

**So that's that chapter just more inner thoughts and what not. Anyway the next chapter SPOILR I guess is when Katara will end up back with the group. Can kind of guess what will happen then.**

**But until that happens see ya next time. **


End file.
